1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover structure of a belt converter (a stepless belt transmission) to be mounted as a speed transmission on a vehicle (which will be hereinafter referred to as a small vehicle in this specification) such as a three-wheel or four-wheel utility vehicle, a three-wheel or four-wheel leisure vehicle, a snowmobile or the like, and more particularly to a dividing structure of the cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
A small vehicle is described in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. Sho 63-179296. In such a small vehicle, a belt converter has conventionally been employed as a speed transmission means because its structure is simple, a speed changing or xe2x80x9cshiftingxe2x80x9d operation is unnecessary, and a shock or jerk is not caused upon or by a speed change.
The belt converter is wholly covered with a housing so as to protect it from sand, dust and the like. With reference to FIG. 9, which shows a conventional configuration, a drive pulley P1, a driven pulley P2 and a drive belt b are provided in the housing. The drive pulley P1 is formed by a variable width pulley (which will be hereinafter referred to as a variable pulley in this specification) driven by a drive shaft of an engine. The driven pulley P2 is formed by a variable pulley to be driven by the drive pulley P1 through the drive belt b.
The housing 1 of the belt converter B usually comprises an inner side wall 1A of the engine side which is formed of a metal, and a bowl-shaped cover C for covering the inner side wall IA as shown in FIG. 9. The cover C is formed integrally by a oval-like shaped outer peripheral portion for covering the outer peripheries of the pulleys and the drive belt, and a side portion for covering side portions of the pulleys and the drive belt on the side opposite the engine.
In a small utility vehicle, the belt converter is often provided below a luggage deck(tray) positioned slightly behind a driver""s seat. In such case, when the cover C of the belt converter B is to be removed, the following work steps are required because there are obstacles, such as a shock absorber and the like, in the direction of the removal of the cover C. First of all, the vehicle is jacked up, and then a tire and the shock absorber are removed from the vehicle. Furthermore, wires(cables) are removed if necessary. Thereafter, the cover C is removed. In a case where the cover C is to be reassembled, the work should be performed in reverse order. In a case where the wiring was removed, attaching and adjusting of the wires should be performed, then the shock absorber and the tire should finally be re-affixed and the jack should be lowered. Accordingly, various parts other than the cover need to be removed, attached and adjusted for the removal and attachment of the cover. Therefore, it takes considerable time, and a complicated task is to be performed each time the cover is removed and-re-attached.
However, the above-mentioned removal and attachment of the cover is required when routine periodic inspection of the drive belt, ad replacement based thereon, are to be performed. Accordingly, a very troublesome working procedure should be performed regularly, which is problematic.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, it is an object of the invention to provide a cover structure of a belt converter in which a drive belt can more easily be inspected or replaced.
A first aspect of the invention is directed to a cover structure of a belt converter for a small vehicle, where the vehicle has a structure in which an obstacle is provided so as to make it difficult to remove a cover for covering an outer periphery and outer side face portions of the belt converter, wherein the cover is divided into a cylindrical part for covering the outer periphery of the belt converter and a outer side face part for covering the outer side face portion of the belt converter, and the cylindrical part is fixed, by fixing means, to an inner side wall provided on inner side of the belt converter, forming an inner part of a housing of the belt converter, and the outer side face part is fixed to the cylindrical part by the fixing means, and an internal pulley forming a part of the belt converter is visible and detachable from an outer side of the vehicle by removing the side face part from the cylindrical part.
According to the cover structure of the belt converter, the cover is divided into the cylindrical part and the outer side face part as described above. Therefore, access to the belt converter can be had if there is a space for moving only the outer side face part of the cover in the direction of the removal. With the outer side face part removed, the belt can be inspected and replaced. Even if the outer side face part is removed, the cylindrical part can be kept attached, as it is, in a predetermined state. Consequently, the cover can be attached easily in a short time.
A second aspect of the invention is directed to a cover structure of a belt converter for a small vehicle having a structure in which an obstacle is provided so as to make it difficult to remove a cover for covering an outer periphery and outer side face portions of the belt converter, wherein the cover is horizontally divided to an upper cover and a lower cover along a line connecting centers of rotation of the drive pulley and the driven pulley of the belt converter and, a space for a belt of the belt converter to pass through is formed between the cover and the belt converter including the pulleys for taking out the belt from the belt converter, when one of the upper cover and the lower cover is removed.
According to the cover structure of the belt converter, the cover is divided into upper and lower covers. Therefore, access to the belt converter can be had if there is a space for removing only the one of the upper and lower covers of the cover upwardly or downwardly. With the one of the upper and lower covers removed, the belt can be inspected and replaced.
A third aspect of the invention is directed to a cover structure of a belt converter for a small vehicle having a structure in which an obstacle exists making it difficult to remove a cover for covering an outer periphery and outer side face portions of the belt converter, wherein the cover is divided to have an inspection window cover configured to make it possible to take out a pulley of the belt converter as a separate member on an outside of at least one of the pulleys disposed in the cover.
According to the cover structure of the belt converter, the inspection window cover is provided in the cover as described above. Therefore, if there is a space for moving the inspection window cover vertically or horizontally on the side of the inspection window cover, the inspection window cover can be removed. With the inspection window cover removed, the belt and the pulley can be inspected. Accordingly, even if there is a very small space outside of the cover, the inspection can be carried out.
According to the cover structure of the belt converter in accordance with the first, second and third aspects of the invention, in a case where the obstacle is disposed in the direction of the removal of the cover for covering from the outer periphery and outer side of the belt converter, the belt can simply be inspected or be inspected and replaced, without removing and attaching various parts other than the cover. This is a difference from a conventional manner of inspection and replacement.
In the cover structure of a belt converter according to one embodiment of the invention, at least one of the fixing means for fixing the outer side face part to the cylindrical part can comprise a bolt. The outer side face part can be removed and attached easily.
In the cover structure of a belt converter according to another embodiment of the invention, at least one of means for attaching the outer side face part to the cylindrical part can comprise a clamp-type fixture formed by curving a leaf spring. The outer side face part can be removed and attached more easily in this embodiment also.
In the cover structure of a belt converter according to one embodiment of the invention, faces for attaching the outer side face part to the cylindrical part can have a concave-convex fitting structure. A structure in which a seal member is provided between fitting faces of the two members is advantageous in that dust can be prevented from getting in, and rigidity of the whole cover can be enhanced.
In the cover structure of a belt converter according to one embodiment of the invention, the cover can be made of plastics.
These objects as well as other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description, with reference to the accompanying drawings.